Soul Requiem
by doomedpassion
Summary: xover with Bleach shonen ai het bleachxdeathnote LightxL, arroneiroxichigo, ginxtoshiro, soushina swearing lots i dun kno how 2 write shojo ai on HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: do not own characters, ask if you want to use sections of my plotline

Doomedpassion: Sorry if the title is depressing…not all rules from Death Note will be followed…the name of this fic is sort of random…onward

Soul Requiem

Thousands of years ago, when the Soul Society was still young, there was a peace and tranquility, but that only lasted a couple hundred years. Several shinigami had gotten restless and wanted power. They were beaten by the "righteous" in the war, then sealed away into the notebooks known as Death Notes.

Doomedpassion: until nxt time…ja ne


	2. Chapter 2

Doomedpassion: hey hey wazzup

Soul Requiem

In Western Tokyo, it was just another day, at least to the normal human. But at Karakura High, well it was just getting hot. (not that way mind you)

"What!" shouted Ichigo.

"Them?" asked Orihime.

"No really." said Uryuu.

At that moment Gin Ichimaru, Sousuke Aizen and Kaname Tosen walked, no strutted in.

"Man I should've stayed home today." groaned Ichigo.

"What do they want anyway?" asked Chad.

"Don't know. I am so not going to ask." stated Rukia. "It's like picking a fight. It was bad enough during the fight in the Soul Society. At least Hinamori, Rangiku. Renji and Toshiro are here."

"Yeah, Rukia, there is something me and Uryuu really want to tell you. Just don't get mad or anything, ok?" said Ichigo.

"Tell!"

Doomedpassion: what is the big secret anyway…MWAHAHAHA


	3. Chapter 3

Doomedpassion:ookwii disclaimer plz Yagami-kun

Yagami Raito: doomedpassion is crazier than me MWAHAHA

Doomedpassion:I said disclaimer hits Raito hard on the head with CPU

Yagami Raito: Ahem nothing is owned by doomedpassion other than the plotline I will definitely write her name in my death note

L aka Ryuzaki: not if I can help it, Kira takes out handcuffs

Yagami Raito: purr

Doomedpassion: ooh

Fangirls:MAKE OUT MAKE OUT

Doomedpassion: um…yeah

Soul Requiem

"Aaroniero and Ulquiorra…well…" said Ichigo

"If you don't have the guts to confess then don't even start." said Uryuu.

"OH MY GOD! I am so proud of you." cried Rukia and Orihime. (At least you know they are either straight or bi.)

"Ahem, are we intruding." said a bored voice, Ulquiorra.

"Ichigo baby."

"Hn."

"You don't have to get like that, you know…"

"You're damn embarrassing me to hell."

Doomedpassion: MWAHAHAHA


	4. Chapter 4

Doomedpassion: so how was it? Never mind you people probably already reviewed. Onward.

Soul Requiem

"Traitors and scum." spat Aizen.

"No duh." said Gin Ichimaru. "Especially Rangiku and Toshiro. Those bitches."

_About a thousand years ago, there was a famous feudal lord. But he fell from grace, when he and his people found out that his son was having an affair with a common street rat. Supposedly they were both sent to hell, when they were burnt at stake together holding on to each other._

_The pair of tragic lovers entered the Soul Society together. But the younger of the two had forgotten about their love. He stayed in Rukongai, while the other had been picked up by Sousuke Aizen and entered the Seireitei._

Doomedpassion: I had to drag up the past…something are better left buried…like Toshiro and Gin's love.


	5. Chapter 5

Soul Requiem

Wandering aimlessly was not something to do when class was in session, but Hitsugaya Toshiro couldn't help but wander in the halls. Why? You may ask but memories of a thousand years ago had slowly been surfacing. He felt guilty, as if it was his fault that Gin Ichimaru was acting this way.

"I wish it didn't have to be this way." sighed he, looking out the window. There were birds chirping and flying. He wished he could be free to be who he wanted to be and not be bound by the duty of a shinigami. He wanted to be with his only love. He remembered the promise that they had made to each other in the flames. "Forgive me and forget me not. In life or death let us stay as one." He wanted to cry. He wondered if Gin Ichimaru remembered that.

Also wandering aimlessly was Yagami Raito. He knew that he would never meet him again.

Yagami Raito POV

I can't believe I killed him. Ryuzaki. I miss you so much. I had to do it, he knew too much. I suppose Kira was afraid he would expose us. I confessed everything. He promised. He promised he would protect me. He didn't. He was going to expose the truth.

Doomedpassion: angst chappie, no?


	6. Chapter 6

Soul Requiem

It was hard to believe that the great detective L died. But in truth he did. Because the rules of the Death Note because of time, even though the rules written in them had never. L had entered the Soul Society and been welcomed into the ranks of the shinigami. He had actually come back to the human world on an assignment. He had come along with Hinamori, Rangiku, Renji and Toshiro. What he didn't know was that the Death Notes and Kira had anything to do with it. They never told him. Toshiro was the leader in this mission, since he was still a newbie no matter how smart he was.

Doomedpassion: Duh duh duh duh…how will he react when he sees his homicidal ex-boyfriend? Who had killed him too? MWAHAHAHA…preview…Oh and L is a genius right…he skipped grades and became a detective…he was only a few years older than Rai-chan MWAHAHAHA

Bump. "I'm sorry." The boy looked up. The person he had run into was wearing dark sunglasses and uniform. Clearly he was from the same school. What was interesting was that his raven black hair was messy and that the boy was hunched over. IT reminded him of his dead ex-boyfriend.


	7. Chapter 7

Soul Requiem

Bump. "I'm sorry." The boy looked up. The person he had run into was wearing dark sunglasses and uniform. Clearly he was from the same school. What was interesting was that his raven black hair was messy and that the boy was hunched over. IT reminded him of his dead ex-boyfriend.

L POV

It can't be. Damn it. So this is why they wouldn't talk about the mission much. That little bitch. Ironic huh…I was going to betray him because I had to people were dying…I couldn't change his perspective…I hated myself for thinking of doing it…half an hour before I died I changed my mind…how ironic…yet I never got to tell him…it was a mistake on my part…I suppose I can't blame him…but still…

"It's alright. I guess I'll be seeing you around." replied L, there was some bitterness in his voice.

They walked back to class. "How nice of you to join our class." The teacher nodded at them. They walked to their seats. "Lawliet, I am sorry, but the sunglasses are somewhat inappropriate for class." He lowered them and glared at her. At that point, he caught Raito staring at him in disbelief.

Doomedpassion: wow so Raito-chan finally meets up with his "Prince Charming" again…will L ignore him or gain revenge or will they get back together?


	8. Chapter 8

Soul Requiem

Class was suddenly disrupted by some Hollows. Ichigo and the crew left their bodies and or gigai. Orihime, Chad and Uryuu just got into battle gear. Raito couldn't believe his eyes, when he saw the hollows. He was stunned. He was even more stunned when he saw his classmates shed their bodies. 

Raito POV

I can still see ghosts and shinigami even after I burnt my Death Note? Wow. This is just freaky. I can't believe this.

"Stay out of this kid." said an orange haired female. She was Rangiku Matsumoto. He was ready to take her advice, but he couldn't because at that time, Gin Ichimaru and Sousuke Aizen appeared in front of him.

"Who are you?" asked Raito, if not a little rudely.

"Baby, there is no reason to fear us." said Aizen Sousuke.

"GRRR" said Raito.

"We just want the Death Notes, kid." Gin Ichimaru butted in.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Stop pretending to naïve and innocent, my pretty." coaxed Gin Ichimaru.

"I don't have it. I burnt it OK? After I killed the man I loved the most. There. Get lost." Tears were forming, but Raito brushed them away forcefully.

Doomedpassion: Aw. How sad. I don't really sympathize that much with Raito. He got what he deserved.


	9. Chapter 9

Doomedpassion: yup I make Raito-chan sound pathetic, like the perfect uke

Soul Requiem

There were several Gillian and Adjuchas class hollows and they were led by the respective arrancar from the Espada.

Ichigo managed to plow his way through their ranks, even though, he was exhausted by the end of it. A bonus was added to the exhaustion because he couldn't control his spirit energy, even though it was so much better now, since the fight with Vasto Lorde and the battles held in the Soul Society.

Raito was terrified of Gin Ichimaru and Sousuke Aizen. They radiated malevolence and sin. He backed away and hit a wall. "There's no one to save you, especially your precious Ryuzaki. They are all too busy saving their own asses. You're better off with us." drawled Gin running his index finger across Raito cheek. Terror and loss could be seen in Raito's eyes.

"Oi! Ichimaru. Aizen. Leave the boy alone." That voice it was so familiar. It was Ryuzaki. Relief and adoration flitted across Raito's face and was replace by wistfulness, pain and regret. Tears began to flow freely. He lowered his face, so that his bangs were covering his eyes.

Doomedpassion: I forgot to mention Aaroneiro Arleri would not be deceased if I owned Bleach and L would not be dead if I owned Death Note. MWAHAHAHA


	10. Chapter 10

Doomedpassion: hey y'all

Soul Requiem

Raito POV

I love you so much. I miss you. I am glad you saved me. Does this mean we can start over? I know it is my fault you are this way. I know I killed you. I know you are now a shinigami too. Please say you'll stay, please.

L POV

I know what happened. I died later because the Death Note gave me more time, but seriously, does it really matter? I still love the boy, damn it. I don't know what to do. I wanted to leave him to those traitors, but I guess I still care. I guess I want a second chance with him.

"L thank you for saving me back there." said Raito softly. He turned and walked back towards the school, wanting to avoid any awkward moments.

"It wasn't such a big deal. Besides…" L had grabbed onto his arm.

Raito looked questioningly at him. He cocked his head in a seemingly innocent manner, although his innocence had been tainted, so long ago by the Death Note. And L could not help but chuckle at he look on Raito's face. He leaned over and kissed him. "Don't get me wrong, I miss you too. But why did you have to do this to me?"

"I don't know."

"Don't lie to me. Tell me the truth."

"I…I had to…I thought you were going to betray me. I did on impulse, but I regretted it. I miss you. Please don't be mad."

"You know that you're asking for too much, right?"

"I really am sorry."

"More like sorry for yourself, you took my love for granted and we both paid the price."

Doomedpassion: And you don't know what you got till it's gone, in paradise you gonna have a fing life


	11. Chapter 11

Doomedpassion: so how was it?

Soul Requiem

They had managed to escape death and capture. The shinigami and Ichigo's team, but their injuries were serious. Urahara and his crew had to help heal their wounds. Not all of them could be healed because some of them were mental and emotional.

There had been too much blood. It was horrible. Somehow they made it fine in the end.

Doomedpassion: I don't know how to continue so I'll leave it at that if someone wants to continue it for me then they can email their continuation to me and I'll give them credit


End file.
